ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Seagull Grounded/Strategy
category:Guides Trio Strategy * This mission can be trioed in about 15 minutes, with one player of any job to control Excaliace, and two others to move the monsters out of his way. ** BLM and BRD works. Minimum seems to be one player with non-DoT AoE attack to pull crabs, the other player with Sleepga, and either of them with Gravity, Lullaby or +movement speed gear for the Doomed. ** It is also possible to trio with two DD (NIN or /NIN) and a healer. The healer controls the NPC while the other two kill the mobs close enough to get healed, but far enough not to make the NPC nervous. * For the crab rooms, let him choose a room. If he chooses crabs, stop him when he runs back. Then pull all the crabs from that room to the opposite room, Horde Lullaby, then Sleepga II and logout while Excaliace goes to the now emptied room. Pulling is complicated by the fact that they don't link. ** Alternatively, instead of logging run away to the north while Excaliace goes into the room. Stop him in the room until the crabs wake up and chase the sleeper(s) until they give up and deaggro. They deaggro after about 30 seconds of chasing. * For the pugil area, once Excaliace chooses a direction stop him. Pull the pugils from the path he chooses (2 on the W, 3 on the E) into the nearby dead-end corridor (to the NW if he goes W, to the NE if he goes E). Sleepga/Logout like the crabs. * The Doomed need to be handled differently. They can only be slept by Bard, and aggro, so sleep/logout doesn't work for them. However, they deaggro pretty easily, so the Bard can just sleep them and run away, leading them in the direction he wants them to go. Eventually they will give up chasing and start wandering back to their spawn. The Bard can then Sneak up and run past them. ** All three Doomed can spawn in different spots so that on some runs you will need to move them and on other runs you can ignore them and Excaliace will just run by. ** For the first Doomed, pull it around to the other pugil area so the NPC can get by. ** For the second Doomed in SE G-10, pull it into the little nook to the E while the NPC passes, then run away to the south and let it deaggro. Note that Excaliace hugs the west wall through this part. ** For the third Doomed in F-11, just pull it into the nook in south F-12 and keep it asleep until the mission ends. * The Debaucher can also be slept by a White Mage and could be debatably better than Bard since Repose is almost three times longer. I have Repose/logout and Lullaby/logout on the Debaucher many times. However, I used a Nursemaid's Harp in order to make the logging out easier on Bard. ** The Debauchers after the pugs I never bothered to logout for since it is so close to the end I just reslept them if the caught up to me.